The Guide to Joining the Pretty Commitee
by Haunted-by-Horizon's-Kiss
Summary: This is more of guide, where Massie makes guidelines to joining the clique for everyone at her school. But when all the students take it differently than she expected, she's doomed to a life of making endless guides for things such as hair, skin, and boys
1. The First Guide

**A/N: Hey, this is just a fun fanfic I thought of. It won't be too hard to think of ideas, and after I finish some of these ideas, I might make a poll, or ask you guys to help me out with ideas. I hope you like the story/guide! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Clique, Lisi Harrison does. Also, I do not own any of the designers listed in this story. **

The Guide To Joining The Pretty Committee – The most exclusive clique in Westchester

Massie sighed, beginning to check her bloated email, full of letters from fellow students asking this and that. The vast of the students were asking for acceptance to join the Pretty Committee, her exclusive clique at Octavian Day School in Westchester, NY. She suddenly got an idea, and she felt as if a light bulb had appeared above her head. She would write a guide to joining The PC. Everyone would realize the vast rules, and sooner or later they'd give up. Plus, she'd have the chance to embarrass the LBR wanna-bes at school. It was one of her many favorite things to do. She pulled up a fresh Microsoft Word document and began to type.

**The Guide to Joining the Pretty Committee**

**Guidelines:**

**Anyone who wants to be part of the PC must…**

**Know (at least) ten designers such as Juicy, Tory Burch, Marc Jacobs, etc.**

**Be able to criticize LBRs, and be ready for criticism towards you by fellow members of the PC.**

**Ignore all other people at school except the PC. You can say hi, but that's mainly all the conversation you need. **

**Be able to rate outfits reasonably.**

**Know how to plan revenge. **

**Follow the average Clique Look Guidelines (see below)**

**Be rich, go to OCD, have the potential to be an alpha. **

**Love to shop.**

**Average Clique Look Guidelines:**

**Anyone who wants to be part of the PC must…**

**Pluck their eyebrows, and occasionally wax if needed. **

**Not be afraid of waxing.**

**Shave every day.**

**Shower every day (if you don't ew…).**

**NOT have extra sweat glands (hint to Lauren).**

**Not be majorly tall, but not midget-sized. **

**Enjoy dressing up.**

**Have good hair.**

**Be tanned. **

**Be under 120 pounds (only exceptions are tall persons), or at least LOOK like your under 120 pounds.**

**Have good skin.**

**Have good facial features.**

**Have good makeup skills.**

**Have great clothes.**

**Wear designer.**

Massie finished typing, highlighted and copied all of the text, and then pasted it onto a fresh email. When she was finished, she forwarded the message to everyone at OCD except Layne and her friends. She sighed, saved the word document, and slipped into her covers, finally falling asleep around 11:30.

Massie woke to the sound of continuous pinging on her computer. She rushed over to it, hoping her friends hadn't gone offline yet; she wanted to tell them her idea. But when she rushed over to her iMac, searching for her friends usernames, she only found hundreds of IM popups, showing names of other girls from OCD at the top. She read one of the messages, which said, "OMG, lyk, i just luv ur guide. Cud u make anuther?" She furrowed her brows angrily, and exited the message, then went on to read others. Almost every IM was asking Massie about making more guides. There were different requests; a guide for hair every morning, a guide for hairstyles, a guide for skin, a guide for putting on makeup, a guide for making boys like you, a guide for clothes, a guide for her morning agenda, including a perfect shower- that was the one she thought was a little strange- and many more requests. At first Massie began, typing rejection messages, but then she thought that maybe this could make her alpha status get to it's tippy top state again. And she would do ANYTHING for that. She began to type one word to every person in her school: Done.


	2. The Beautifying Shower

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or any of the designer products mentioned in this story. Lisi Harrison owns the Clique. No plagiarism or infringement intended. **

**A/N: Hey, if you don't already know, just a guide/story that requires no thought at all. Ha, sorry, I have a bit of writer's block… hope you like my story! **

Massie rushed over to her mother, asking where her computer was urgently. "Sweetie, it's on your desk…" she said furrowing her brows. "No, where's the laptop? The iMac needs some rest, it's exhausted from all the constant emails", Massie replied back, waiting for an answer. "It's in your father's office, in its leather Louis Vuitton case", her mother stated, filing her nails with her platinum Visa. Massie slid over to the office, making sure not to scuff the floor with her Marc by Marc Jacobs wedges. When she opened the top to the laptop, she was bombarded with hundreds more of needy requests. She cringed as she realized the majority of the requests were asking for a guide of taking the perfect, beautifying shower. Requests asking for her morning agenda were running a close second, but she had to give the people what they wanted. She sighed, sipped a bit of coffee, pulled up her second Word document, and began to make another guide.

**The Guide to a Perfect, Beautifying Shower: P.S. Read the whole guide, before following the instructions. **

**First, you need some supplies, not counting the products you'll use later on in this shower process. **

**Supplies: **

**A micro-fiber washcloth**

**A micro-fiber cotton towel **

**Citrus (if needing to be energized), lavender (if wanting to be relaxed), or rainforest (if wanting to be refreshed) spray for the shower. **

**Rubber shower curtain locks with suction cups. You DON'T want someone looking in on you! ;)**

**A loofa**

**Once you have sprayed your fragrance around the shower, and gotten in the shower with a washcloth and a loofa, seal the sides of the curtain with the locks, and begin. **

**Once you've gotten your hair completely wet, you'll need to start with shampoo.**

**Now to talk about the shampoo: there are different types for different people with different types of hair. If you have….**

**Dry hair: Use moisturizing products but not oil products. Oil will change your hair drastically, to the opposite, but moisture will make it less scratchy and coarse.**

**Oily hair: Use less creamy products, and nothing with oil. Moisturizing products can still be used, but it's better to use a thick substance, nothing runny or thin.**

**Combination hair (usual combo= oily on roots, rest of hair dry or coarse): Use moisturizing products, but smooth it in your hair from the bottom, and from the inside to the outside. The top doesn't need too much oil and moisture. Just get it lathered, so it's clean, but focus more on the bottom. **

**If you have dandruff or flakes, or irritation on your scalp, replace your normal shampoo with Head and Shoulders.**

**Suitable types of shampoo are Fredrick Feccai, Paul Mitchell, Shu Uemura, Biolage, any product from Sephora, the Body Shop, John Frieda, and more designer products or stores. **

Massie drummed her fingers on the keys wondering if she should give a personal guide inside a guide for people with frizzy hair, because of the large group in her school that did, but she decided against it. If people ASKED her for that, then she would, but for now, she'd stay simple.

**Once you have your shampoo in hand, squeeze out a gold dollar-sized dollop of it into your palm, and begin spreading it into your hair, following the instructions given from me for your specific hair type. Make sure to lather it as much as you can, so you can be sure it's clean. And you whiny butts out there, you're going to have to put some shampoo up on your hairline. It won't burn your eyes, and if you really do have sensitive eyes (yeah, right…) use your washcloth to cover them as you wash. **

**Once you're sure you've washed throughout your hair thoroughly, it's time to rinse. Put your head under the water, and spread the water throughout your hair, making sure you get every last bit of soap out of there. You don't want flakes from extra soap. Once more, after you've gotten your soap out, rinse over your hair completely. **

**Repeat steps 6-7. **

**Now, for conditioner. Conditioner should match your shampoo. Don't mix and match. That's fine for clothes, but not for shampoo and conditioner. They stick together like a gloss-covered pair of lips. **

**Again with conditioner, just squeeze a quarter-sized dollop this time, and spread throughout hair. This time, don't tangle your hair as you spread because part of conditioner's job is to fix tangles. **

**Rinse as you did in Step 7. Without the tangling.**

**Now, your hair is done, unless you want to put some moisture oil on, but it's not recommended…**

**Next comes the shaving. (I know, you're thinking, "What about washing the face?" that comes after the shower. It works better and cleans your face more thoroughly.) The Gillette Venus Embrace, Gillette Venus3, and Infinite are suitable for needs. Spread on some Skintimate Strawberry smelling shaving cream all over your legs, including thighs, and pick up your razor. Begin shaving on the top of your thighs, then move onto the sides. Shave by stroking the razor against your skin. No need to push or you'll cut yourself. Move onto your shin, still not shaving the back of your leg. Do the same with your shin, and finally, shave the back of your leg. **

**Repeat on other leg.**

**Rinse off all cream, and while you're shaving remember to rinse the razor every 3-4 strokes. **

**Now for the body wash. Any products of designer will work. Pour the body wash (a lathering one) onto the loofa and spread it over your body. Once finished, wash it off. **

**Now for the body SCRUB. Get some salt scrub from one of the product designers I've mentioned. Scrub it over your body and wash it off, after waiting a few minutes to let it soak in. Now your body will be shimmery and soft. **

**Turn the water to cold now, and wash your hair and body off one more time with the cold water, which will make your hair shinier and softer, and close your pores. **

**Turn the water off, climb out and dry yourself off. After this, you will be ready for a regular morning agenda. That guide will be coming out soon. **

**Done.**

Massie curled her cramping fingers, and sent the email out to everyone. An IM popped up immediately.

Holagurrl: Um, what's up with the guide you just sent me??? Details please!

Massie dialed Alicia's number and began to tell her about her fabulous idea.

**A/N: Ok, that's all for this chapter! Tell me what you think! Okay, so, before I post a new chapter, I need everyone who reviews to tell me which guide should be next. Should I go with the morning agenda one? Or something else? Or go into detail for frizzy hair care? Tell me what you want, and I'll write it. It's all for the fans! *blows air kisses* Thank you, thank you very much! Okay, I'm finished with my long author's note… see you next time!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi everyone. I know you all hate Author's Note Chapters, but it must be done sometimes; it's inevitable. So, the point is, I wanted to tell everyone that school, as you know, has started up again and I'm getting a bit busy. I'll still try as hard as I can to update quickly and often, and please don't get mad! I'm also trying to start a Twilight Fanfic, and maybe even a Gilmore Girls one. I'm thinkin about it. *trying to sound like a commercial ad* Don't drop that mouse! We'll be right back after a short break!**

***jingle plays* Going to school…..**

**We are having technical difficulties (translation: Ally has fallen over dead from weight of humongous backpack containing Twilight, Edward Cullen, a laptop, 5 text books, 7 reading books, and a binder). **

***jingle plays again***

**I will be busy for a couple days cause I have a new class for 2nd semester, but I'll update by Friday at the latest! *ducks under algebra book* **

**Bye!**


	4. The Morning Agenda

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I was just sorting through emails when I realized I promised to update by Friday, and it IS Friday! So, here it is. Hope you enjoy, and sorry for making you wait so long!**

Massie returned from school, setting down her Juicy "You Know You Want the Juicy" tote bag full of textbooks. She rushed over to her computer. She was beginning to become obsessed with this guide stuff…. Morning Agenda guide was next on her list.

**Morning Agenda**

**So, obviously I'm not going to go over the whole guide again, but I'll start immediately after. **

**Start by drying your hair with a towel, and wrapping it around like a turban. Cover your body with a towel and turn the fan on in the bathroom. **

**Wash your face with a cleanser such as Philosophy or anything from Sephora. **

**Spread the water over your face, and use the cleanser to wipe away dirt and dry skin. Once you're finished rubbing it in, use a brush or scrubbing pad to make bumps disappear.**

**Wash off your face completely and dry it with a soft facial towel. **

**Now get lotion such as Philosophy's Marshmallow Body Souffle and spread it on your arms, legs (including feet), stomach, and back. **

**Now body spray if you'd like. You could use Bath and Body Works Winter Candy Apple spray to get a pleasant sweet smell. **

**Deodorant: Not going to go into detail on this particular subject. Two words: Use it.**

**Now, have an outfit picked the night before, and put that on, removing the towel from your head. (Outfit guide coming soon)**

**Now, get out your blow-dryer and plug it in. I suggest a mega-watt ionic drier. **

**Use a styling product for your specific hair type or look, such as Paul Mitchell Curl-Inducing Styling Gel: for Dry Hair. Etc. **

**Now, pulling up the top layer of your hair, blow dry from the underside of your lower layer, using a barrel brush to work throughout it. **

**Once, dry, let down the top layer, and blow dry that layer, again using a barrel brush, and stopping every few minutes to brush through with a normal paddle brush. **

**Now, if you have naturally flat hair and want to flip the ends out or in, use your brush to curl the hair that way, and use the "Cool" button on your drier to blow on that area for about ten seconds. That will stick the ends where you want them. **

**If you have curly hair but you want to flatten it, I suggest using the Chi Straightener, but make sure to not hold it on your hair for a long time, because it burns fast. **

**Straight hair: You want curly? Use curlers overnight rather than a curler, to create more defined curls. If wanting waves, use a regular curler and brush through it softly. **

**Now that your hair is finished, unplug your drier and get out all accessories such as watches, jewelry, and hair pieces. **

**Style your hair and place your accessories.**

**Now, get out perfume. Ralph Lauren or Burberry for a sophisticated scent. Midnight Pomegranite for a big day, special event, party, etc. Or Harajuku Lovers for a fun outfit and smell. **

**When spraying the perfume, to cover yourself with your scent, instead of a faint whiff, spray the perfume in front of you, then walk through it. The perfume gets a chance to diffuse before directly landing on you. **

**Spray the perfume lightly on your hair, but not too close to it, so the oils don't make the hair look greasy. **

**Now, brush your teeth with a soft-bristle toothbrush and Advanced Aquafresh toothpaste for at least two minutes.**

**Once done, apply your makeup. Different makeup for different occasions is needed. For a plain school day, just apply some eyeliner, mascara, and lipstain/lipgloss. (Makeup guide will be also coming soon).**

**Put on shoes and socks (if needed) now and a coat if the season. Grab everything you need for school, and your purse. **

**That's all. Your now ready to go onto your bus (ew), or car.**

For only the second time in her life, Massie cracked her knuckles and smiled proudly. She sent the third installment of her new guide series, and left her computer.

**A/N: That's all for today folks! Hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me what guide you'd like next! Thanks!**


	5. The Guide to Applying Makeup

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thought I would update! I have two announcements:**

**I hereby agree to update with a new chapter for this story every Friday. Only every Friday though, unless I'm realllly bored, because school is keeping me busy.**

**I am coming out with a new fanfic. It will be called The Last Whisper, and it's a Twilight fanfic. It's post-Breaking Dawn, and Bella finds out that Tanya kissed Edward when he had left her, because he went to Denali for a week. She is very mad, and it's a sad story. I'm going to finish writing it first, then, when I'm completely done, I'll begin adding chapters, as people ask for more! I hope you guys will like it! It think it's going to be a while before it comes out, but it will. I promise. Now, for the story! **

Massie began to type another guide, following the never-ending requests of her friends.

**Makeup Guide:**

**Face:**

**First, wash your face! (see morning agenda guide)**

**Concealer: Dab concealer onto any pimples or blemishes you want to cover up and blend.**

**Foundation: Brush foundation over your face lightly with a pouf. **

**Blush (optional): Use another pouf to blend on a colored blush. NO sparkles. Absolutely NONE. **

**Skin tone for blush: Tan skin: Peach blush**

**Fair Skin: light pink**

**Medium Skin: A brown toned blush**

**Eyes:**

**Eyeshadow (optional) : Find an eyeshadow that goes with your outfit or skin tone. Use your eyeshadow applicator to dust the shadow onto your lid, unless…**

**You want to use a color tone set:**

**Find the color you want such as black.**

**Use the black to brush near the top rim of your eye.**

**Use dark grey to dust on the lid.**

**Use silver to brush a bit under the eye.**

**And finally, use white to brush below your eyebrows.**

**Eyeliner: **

**Use a pencil or stick, liquid is for advanced eyeliner appliers. **

**Pull down your top eyelid, and smooth the eyeliner on near your lashes, making sure not to apply too much.**

**Now smooth eyeliner near the bottom rim across half the length of it.**

**(if going for a smoky look) Fill in corners and other half of bottom lid.**

**(if not going for smoky look) You're done, move on to next step.**

**Mascara: **

**Use wand to smooth over lashes from rim of eye to tips of each lash. Repeat a couple times.**

**Use mascara sealer to seal the makeup, and smooth it over. **

**Don't do bottom lashes. It will look old-fashioned.**

**Lips:**

**Chapstick: Use chapstick as a lip foundation and moisturizer. **

**Lip Stick or Lip Stain (optional): Find a shade that fits your clothes and skin tone.**

**Smooth it over your lips, filling in the corners of your lips too.**

**Lip Gloss: Slick on a flavored lip gloss such as Glossip Girl.**

**Now dust on a finishing powder, and spritz some perfume, and you're perfect!**

Massie sighed. Two in one day! This was getting tiring… yet very, very, addictive… almost like Cosmogirl!

**A/N: A little short, but hope you like it!**


	6. Author's Note Again

**A/N: Ok, so I think there is a problem with , because I haven't been getting any emails for anything, no reviews, and when I asked my friend if she read my new chappie, she said, no, because she never got an email, saying there was a new one! So, here's to hoping it will be fixed soon! Sorry about the layback, but until Fanfiction's fixed, I can't post a new "real" chapter! If anyone gets this, review so I'll know it's just my computer, and I will post another chapter! K, thanks, bye!**


	7. The WardrobeDating!

**A/N: *shields self from tomatoes and rotten eggs* Okay, okay, I know, I know, I'm sorry!!!!!! See, I got this dog, and he bit my leg, and I needed a medical……. Okay, yeah, I'll just tell the truth: I got really freaked. I had pressure by my parents to do well on my piano recital, my solo in choir, and my benchmarks. My uncle wanted me to practice my guitar recital piece every night. My teachers felt especially wicked about homework. My ensemble needed me to hold up my part in a French song. And I knew I should be writing this, I just wanted to feel relaxed for a little bit. Everything is over now, everything's done. I waited a week then I decided to write. I really am sorry! Please don't stop reading! Okay, so here's the story!**

Alicia returned to her room, sweaty from dancing and walked into her cool closet, turning on the revolving disco ball, and playing her new Duffy cd. She changed from her leotard and old gauchos to an Ella Moss black lace undershirt, and light blue Juicy sweatpants, knowing she wouldn't be out tonight with the amount of emails she had missed from Massie. Gawd that woman was obsessed with those guides! She sighed, turned to her laptop, and clicked on the first email. It read:

**The Basic Clothing Guide, Vol. 1: How to Dress On a Date**

**So, on a date, you don't want to look flashy, or like you're showing off, because you'll just end up looking like a trashy version of Duh-livia. (Sorry Olivia….. if you can even read) Yeah, and the cleavage thing just looks embarrassing, so keep it to yourself, and keep it in your bra. Oh yeah, one thing: NO STUFFING. PEOPLE CAN TELL. IT JUST MAKES YOU LOOK STUPID!**

**Ok, now, if you know where you're going, it makes the dressing easier.**

**Outdoors (I suggest you don't do these types of dates, IMHO) such as a walk in the park, baseball game, etc.: Something cute, sporty, but still feminine. You want to remind him you're still a girl, and maybe to choose a more suitable date place next time. Example: Denim cuffed shorts, red tank top, feminine touch: blouse, some havaianas, and a cute cap.**

**Outdoors, but more romantic, christmasy (like a sleigh ride, etc.): I suggest you look very cute and bundled up, but don't bundle up so much that you're perfectly warm, because then you won't have an excuse to cuddle up! ;) Example: Long sleeved blouse, cashmere sweater, turtleneck, warm pants, jeans (dark-washed for winter), Uggs, or other snow boots, cute skirt with thick tights underneath, trench style coat, peacoat, or furry coat and a cute winter hat will top you off!**

**Somewhere fun: Skirt, jeans, blouses, a kind of general look. Maybe a layered look, with some jeans and heels or wedges. Not much to say on this one.**

**Fancy (party, upclass dinner): Look nice, not sexy. Example: V-neck black sequined dress, hose, heels, nice toned makeup.**

**Dancing (fun): You can afford a little retro, and a little sexy. Example: Miniskirt, leather, platform boots, smoky eyes, bold makeup, voluminous hair, slouchy shirt, off-the-shoulder blouse.**

**Concert (rock, usually is, counting on guys ******** ): Something casual, rock, yet still something feminine as always. WE don't want to look like guys! Example: Printed jacket with hoodie, scrunched capris, jeans, and Vans (Ok, I'm cringing right now). **

**Swimming: Ok, best swimsuit you got! Bikini. BIKINI. That's all I'm saying. Example: Juicy white flowered string bikini, black platform flip-flops, and Dior sunglasses! If you need sunscreen, buy the self-tanning kind, if you must. **

**That's all. If you don't know where you're going, wear something changeable. Nice jeans and a cute blouse with flats or sandals would work. Or a casual dress, fun necklace, and bright colored shoes to tone things up. If you do go somewhere nice, you'll look fashion-daring, not fashion-don't, which can't hurt! **

Alicia was shocked. Massie didn't sound like she was convincing people to quit begging to join the PC, she sounded like she was actually trying to help them. Was this part of Massie's plan, or was she…. Dare to think it, growing soft? Alicia was too confused to read anymore, and she shook her head like an etch-a-sketch, erasing her thoughts, then glided down the stairs to choke down one of her mother's new recipes.

**A/N: Ok, there it is! Hope you like it. Should I do another wardrobe guide, for a different kind of thing, or an entirely different guide? It's up to you guys, giving you what you want… just like Massie! Hey, I've always wanted to be her! Lol, R&R please, thanks!**


	8. Not A Guide Guide

**A/N: Okay, so I know you hate me right now. And I know I promised updated on Fridays. So this is why I'm sending this out. I'm not sure I should be writing on here. I don't want to disappoint any reviewers, fans, or readers of my story, and with my busy school weeks, and (to admit it) me being busy, it seems I always feel I am. I swear I'm not looking for handouts here, I just really need your opinions! If you're willing to wait long periods of time, and whatnot, please tell me. If your not, also tell me. I want to make sure I'm not disappointing anyone, because if I am, I should probably just be posting one shots. Also, I'm hoping, if you do want me to continue this story, I can get some more reviews telling me what you want next! I want you guys to complain! Whine! Make me embarrassed and ashamed! Let me know what I've done wrong! Tell me when I've taken too long to write a chapter! Be three year olds! Even be completely random! Anything you want! Okay, well, for my badness (I know, that's not a word :-P ) here's a chappie:**

As Kristen searched the computer for Googlewhacks (yeah, THAT'S how bored she is) she heard a ding and excitedly pulled up her inbox, hoping it wasn't another email about how to get flat abs in less than a day. It wasn't! Massie's email read:

**Look you LBRs. I've been getting soft. That's NOT a good thing. You need to remember where I belong in this school. And it's not in the cafeteria's all-girl table, sitting next to the lunch ladies with the tuna fish-smelling hairnets. (That's to you, Layne) I want to let everyone know that just because you follow these guides, you'll join us and become IN because you won't. The closest you'll come is being someone I respect which is pretty good for someone not in the PC. But since you guys are flocking to this guide like a bunch of seagulls to a saltine, I've decided to throw you a bone. An exclusive look into my current State of Union.**

**Current State of Union:**

**IN:****OUT:**

**Flats Uggs**

**Pastels Berry tones**

**Spring showers Blizzards**

**Guides Blogs**

**Izze Peppermint Starbucks**

**Side parted hair partly cloudy**

**That's all for now. No guides today because of your needy behavior. You've got to understand it just backfires on you. I'm still asking for suggestions for guides though. If you find this task to be impossible, you shouldn't be reading this because you're NOT capable of being an alpha which is number one in my list. Coming up next (before the guides): What our lingo means… well, least some of it ;-). **

Kristen gasped. She was going to reveal the secret anagrams? Seriously? She felt rejected, and betrayed, and didn't even think of clicking on Massie's "Shopping this Weekend!" list… for now. She didn't want to miss out on the gossip and make Massie mad. Who could blame her? "Right?" She thought. But she wasn't so sure now. Massie wasn't coming out as alpha s she thought she was, not to Kristen's eyes anyway. She left her PC and texted Dylan, desperate for some advice and sympathy.

**A/N: Massie's back! ….Or not! Tell me what you guys think! Including about the sharing of the lingo secrets! See ya next time and sorry it's so short! Had a lot of thinking to do!**


End file.
